


Remember Me

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor, right from a bath, and a hungry Balrog-slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

He had gone into the bathing chamber after I cleansed myself. I waited patiently for my dark lover; I could not leave him before I gave him one more reason to long for my return. Maedhros, Erestor's housecat, curled up in my lap and I thought on our little domestic life. I had our little cottage, our cat, and my mate. Elrond had been shocked when Erestor petitioned for wedded couple housing, as had I. But now, now the home was warm and decorated exquisitely, tastefully, and it always smelled of our lovemaking.

At least, that's how it smelled to me. I looked at the rumpled bedsheets and chuckled. Today was the beginning of my extended tour on the borders of Imladris, and it meant that Erestor would sleep alone for a fortnight. Whenever I have to leave for such a time, Imladris' good Councilor puts in a small leave of absence for both of us and we lock ourselves in our home for two days; we make love until our voices are too hoarse and our bodies too sore. The night before had been the last night Erestor would feel me move within him for two weeks. Many would be surprised at the passionate and possessive Elf Erestor became when the lights were low and we are bared to one another.

Anor peeked through the drawn blinds and I shifted on the bench. I was going to be late, but this was more important than patrol. I finally heard the splashing and draining of the pool and I watched the door to the bathing room. He emerged, and my breath fled me. His skin has always reminded me of new snow and his hair is as black as pitch. Erestor's body is well muscled, a match for my warrior's physique. But, these are not the things that first ensnared my heart. No.

Erestor's eyes. Those eyes, the color of a storm brewing on the horizon, were what had stolen my soul. Eyes that saw everything, even that which was hidden. When Erestor looks at me with that pewter gaze, smoldering with love and passion, I know I have met the one I was destined to find. He is the other half of me; he is my everything.

He sat on the bed and I shooed Maedhros from my lap. He toweled his hair, but I knew the locks were thick and take several hours to dry completely. I slowly made my way to him, and when I stood before him, he looked up at me with those glittering mithril colored eyes. We didn’t speak; we never have to speak. I knelt at his feet and the towel fell from his hands, and he placed his cool hands on my warm, bared shoulders. My arousal was already pressing against the suede of my breeches, but this was not about my need.

I ran my hands from his knees up his thighs, slowly spreading them. As I crept between his parted legs, a crimson hue made its way across his cheeks. His eyes became heavy as I slid my arms beneath his thighs to cup his buttocks in my hands. I watched, with satisfaction, as his breathing became ragged and his hands gripped the bedsheets in anticipation. I could not torment my dark Councilor any longer, for my own mouth watered to taste him.

His desire for me was visible; hard and wanting, and I bowed my head to worship him. I kissed the head of his arousal, flicked my tongue out to taste the gathered moisture. A soft gasp came from the stoic figure in my hands and I wanted to hear more, feel more. I opened my mouth wide and swallowed him in one motion. One of his hands released the bedcovers and came to rest on the crown of my head, while the other flexed and gripped the coverlet. I drew back on the thick column, suckling the tip, before taking him back in and I was rewarded with a deep moan.

He urged me with gentle motions; Erestor is too proud to beg, and I eagerly obliged. I touched my nose to the soft skin at the base of his shaft and worked my throat about him. He was close, so very close, and I wanted to leave Imladris with his taste on my tongue. I slipped one of my hands along the crevice of his buttocks until my finger finds that tender opening to my lover's body. Only a few hours before, I was deep within that tight channel, and I throbbed with the memory.

I pressed up while I worked his length, my finger eased into the passage and he let out a needful sob. My eyes closed and my lover's arousal pulsed between my lips. I pushed a little deeper and crooked my finger, stroking him from the inside as well as out. He threw his head back, his muscles clenched around my finger, and I tasted Erestor's seed upon my tongue, filling me as I surely filled him.

I released him and pulled my hands away, listening to his rough breathing. I opened my eyes to take in the sight of my lover undone. His stormy eyes are liquid with release and love and my heart swells.

"To remember me by," I whispered, kissing his lips softly.

The End


End file.
